The discovery and extraction of hydrocarbons, such as oil or natural gas, from subterranean formations, may be impeded for a variety of reasons, such as inherently poor permeability or damage to the formation. The production rate of hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon-producing region of the formation may be reduced compared to the expected production rate. In these instances, methods for obtaining enhanced oil recovery from the hydrocarbon-producing regions of the formation can be utilized to improve hydrocarbon production. Enhanced Oil Recovery (EOR) methods may include chemical flooding of the formation using alkaline or micellar-polymer, miscible displacement of the hydrocarbons left in pore space using carbon dioxide injection or hydrocarbon injection, and thermal recovery using steamflood or in-situ combustion. The optimal application of each type depends on formation temperature, pressure, depth, net pay, permeability, residual oil and water saturations, porosity, and fluid properties of the oil, such as specific gravity and viscosity. However, in some cases, treatment materials used in EOR methods may flow out of the hydrocarbon-producing region in which the EOR treatment is being conducted and into other regions of the formation. Flow of treatment materials into other regions of the formation can result in loss of treatment materials and an increase in the quantity of treatment materials required to conduct the EOR treatment.